


Taking part

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Robin Pile, Robincest, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonyme said:<br/>Robilpile, suddenly Damian is really hot, like woooow supermodell hot (yelly tim maybe)</p><p>Thanks to ms-splendiferous for her beta <3</p><p>You can prompt me more on <a href="http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/"> tumblr </a> !</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking part

**Author's Note:**

> Anonyme said:  
> Robilpile, suddenly Damian is really hot, like woooow supermodell hot (yelly tim maybe)
> 
> Thanks to ms-splendiferous for her beta <3
> 
> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !

For a first mission altogether in so long, it was turning out rather badly.

In Tim’s opinion.

 

Jason seemed amused, and Dick probably was too, even if he wasn’t actually showing it. Damian had taken a year to travel around the world, in order to learn new fighting skills. The skinny, big footed and wobbling 16 year old teen had finally come back and, at last, had a growth spurt during his travel. Tall, as tall as Jason, Damian had broad shoulders, a square jaw, no more chubby cheeks, and a straight yet roundish nose. Plus with his dark hair, his tanned skin and his stormy blue eyes, the boy had become a really handsome man.

And the fact that they were going to stay in this place, locked together, for quite a while was bothering Tim in more ways than he wanted to admit.

“Are we going to have enough food?” Tim watched as Dick was staked out what looked like mattress, wrapped in weird colorful sheets. “Is that even mattress? Have you looked at what’s in it?”

“Bet it’s got dead body and we’re gonna sleep on it,” snorted Jason in his ear, getting an elbow in the ribs.

“I’m being serious. Am I the only one who’s taking the matter seriously?!”

“And what do you want us to do Drake? Try to fight Mother Nature and go out in this storm? You’ll end up drowning or getting blown away. But feel free to try it, it’ll give us more place in this thing to sleep.”

“Boys, can we please stop the bickering?” Dick beamed. “We’re safe and sound in this old mansion, and even if it’s a bit dusty it’s better than staying outside. So, might as well try to spend the rest of the night as comfortably as we can.”

Tim grunted and sat down on a wooden chair, crossing his arms.

“Are we going to have to sleep together?”

“Aw, come on Tim, it’ll be fun.”

Jason grinned.

“He just doesn’t want to be sandwiched in between three handsome guys, right Timbo?”

Tim puffed, not answering, but they could see a slight blush on his cheeks. Damian raised a curious eyebrow.

“What, you like guys? I wasn’t aware of that.”

“I like both. And of course you weren’t; you were never too prompt at knowing me anyway.”

The younger man didn’t answer. Tim was right, and there was no point in arguing it with him.

Dick laughed.

“Then this is a good time to try and correct your mistake! Come on, guys, let’s get into bed.”

“Are you serious?” snorted Tim, eyeing the weirdly stacked up mattress doubtfully. “I’m not going to sleep on that.”

“We might have matress, but we don’t have any… duvets. We’re going freeze our asses to death, and, I’ve already died once, thank you very much,” Jason added.

 

Dick threw his hands in the air. “That’s whyyyy we’re going to sleep together. It’s cuddling! To keep warm, you know, body heat and stuff.”

“Alright.” Surprisingly, Damian shrugged, starting to remove his shirt. Dick blinked at him, and he grinned. “What? You do know that body heat is even better when there are no clothes.”

The three older men watched as Damian walked toward the mattress, muscles rolling smoothly under his skin. Tim gulped silently, Dick blinked, staring at the young man approaching him like a predator, and Jason just grinned, because, man, the swing of those hips…

The younger one crawled over the mattress, laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head.

“What are you waiting for, Grayson want his cuddles. Are you going to stay like that all night?” Damian purred, eyes glinting mischievously.

Tim winced. Oh the little shit, he knew very well what he was doing. He knew how handsome he was.

 

Jason and Tim exchanged a look, and they both ran toward Damian and Dick. Dick started to laugh loudly as the two youngers fought over nothing to get to them, until Jason had Tim on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

“Jason, you’re cheating!”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry kiddo, you ain’t gonna win this round.”

He threw Timothy on Damian and Dick, who caught him by reflex, and Dick, beaming, started to tickle him. Tim burst out laughing, wriggling in every way possible.

“No, nonononononono D-Dick, stop that, would you I’m-” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence, since Jason had finally joined them on the mattress, helping Dick with the tickles.

Damian watched, surprised by the turn of events.

Dick had warned him about Jason’s cool behavior towards them. He wasn’t really better than before, but when they had to work together, he made an effort to play by the rule. Damian was put out of his thoughts by Timothy crawling on him like a koala, trying his best to hold on for dear life.

“Please, let it st-stop, can’t breathe,” the young man gasped, almost crying because of his laughing.

The younger of the four snorted, wrapping his arms around a slender waist, pulling Tim down and behind him.

“That’s enough, you’re going to kill him. Seriously, have you looked at his face? He’s as red as a tomato.”

Dick pouted. “Damiiiiii, help us to tickle him instead of protecting him!”

“Or we could just tickle him instead?” Jason added, snorting.

Damian raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Do try, but you really think Mother would have let me out if I was ticklish?”

Jason groaned, flopping onto the mattress in disappointment. Dick, still wanting to bother someone, started to tickle Jason, who barked out laughing and kicking everywhere.

Damian sighed, letting Tim get away from him. The older man watched the two eldest with amusement, almost fighting each other by now.

 

They kept poking and ruffling each other’s hair, until Dick leaned in and kissed Jason. Hard. And the Red Hood melted into the kiss, groaning softly between their lips.

Tim blinked. He looked back at Damian, who seemed as caught off guard as he was. Dick opened his eyes, looking up at Tim and Damian, but kept kissing Jason. It was probably the hottest thing Tim had ever seen in his life.

Breaking the kiss, Jason snorted.

“What are you staring at, kiddo? Wanna join instead?”

Damian frowned, and even with his tanned skin, a slight blush was visible on his face.

“I am not sure I fully understand what just happened.”

Dick smiled.

“I kissed Jay. And I fully intend to kiss both of you, too.”

Tim tried to back down a bit when Dick crawled toward him, but his sound of protest ended up muffled by an eager and teasing mouth. Damian watched them, dumbfounded. The older man crawled over Tim, and made him lay flat against Damian. Jason watched, amused.

“Oh, a Tim sandwich. That looks comfy, doesn’t it, Damian?”

Damian drew his eyes away from Tim and Dick, still kissing, and stared at Jason, as harshly as his position allowed him to.

“You say that, but you’re not the one pinned down by two bodies on top of you-”

Talking, Damian hadn’t noticed that Dick had left Tim’s lips, and he found himself groaning as Dick began nibbling on his, Tim panting softly between them.

Dick smiled into the kiss, nibbling and licking until Damian parted his lips, and he started to explore the younger’s one mouth expertly.  
The current Robin groaned again when he felt Tim moving weirdly over him. Between the messy kiss, he noticed that Dick was rocking his hips in a slow, sensual motion against Tim. Strangely enough, he noticed he was starting to feel dizzy.  
Tim’s ass was perfect against his own hips, and he had to admit that it felt good. Groaning even more, he wrapped an arm around both men and squeezed Dick’s butt, earning a soft moan of approval.

Jason’s gravely voice purred on his ear.

“Man, you look great like that…”

Then, the Red Hood leaned against them, and Dick left Damian’s lips to go back to him. Tim and Damian watched as the two older man groped, kissed, licked and touched each other everywhere.

 

“They do look hot…” Tim whispered.

Damian couldn’t help but agree, his own body warm against Tim’s. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. He smiled when he felt the other shudder, and leaned down as Tim turned slightly to the side. They looked at each other, and damn, Damian had to admit that Tim was awfully beautiful. Those icy eyes, his fair skin, his plump, softly parted lips, his straight nose and his soft, soft black hair falling over his eyes…  
The older one gasped as Damian gently brushed aside a lock of hair falling on his eyes, still staring at each other. He was well aware of their current position, and of Damian’s lower half’s current…state.

He didn’t know which of them initiated things, but then they were kissing too, and Tim moved his hips so he could tease Damian’s erection with his ass. The younger man groaned into the kiss, and he made him turn so they were face to face, chest against chest and hips against hips.  
Supporting himself on Damian’s shoulder, he resumed his movement, moaning softly as they slowly rocked their hips together.  
Just next to them, the two elders had stopped to watch, and Jason was adjusting himself through his pants, breathing harshly. Dick, as strange as it sounded given their current situation, smiled fondly.

“Jay… You prefer to take Tim, or Damian…?”

The Red Hood raised an amused eyebrow and shrugged. “Whatever you want. Both are fine for me…”

Dick beamed. He left Jason, approaching the younger two quietly. He stopped them gently, and made them rest on their side, still facing each other.

“What are you doing, Grayson? We were perfectly fine like that,” Damian groaned, gripping Tim’s waist to keep him against him.

“Oh I don’t doubt it, I’m just… We’re just going to make it even more fun…”

The older man laid behind Damian, his hand starting to wander on the younger one’s sides, and he moved close enough to lay flat against his back.

Tim smiled and kissed Damian, moaning eagerly as the younger one answered to the kiss, and sighed when he felt Jason lay down behind him, the older man rocking his groin against his ass. Oh, he well understood what they wanted to do. He wasn’t at all against it.

In front of him Damian let out a perfectly arousing sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, as Dick played with his nipple.  
Tim kept kissing Damian, tongues dancing together and started to unbutton his jeans, feeling Damian’s hand doing the same for him.

Quickly, the four of them were naked, in a tangle of legs and arms, and Tim moaned louder as Jason’s teased his entrance.

Damian growled.

“I-if you want to do these kinds of things…shouldn’t we have… Lube or…God, Grayson-” He let out a shaky breath as Dick entered him with a finger. He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to take Tim’s hand and entwine their finger together as they were both prepared for more.

The two oldest grinned at each other, and Jason breathed against Tim’s ear.

“Don’t worry, Damian, we do have lube… You haven’t noticed it?”

Shaking his head in answer, he claimed Tim’s lips once again, muffling his own sound in the other’s soft, panting mouth. Indeed, Grayson’s fingers were quite slippery…

“A-admit it, Dick, this is what you wanted to do since the moment you decided we’d all sleep together,” Tim moaned as he parted from Damian for air.

“Probably.”

“The little one hasn’t done this before, we had to add him to the party,” Jason laughed roughly behind him.

“W-You have already done these kinds of things before?!”

“You have no idea, baby bird…,” Red Hood said, grinning at Damian.  
The youngest searched Tim’s eyes, just to be sure it was true, and when they peered at each other Tim smiled shyly.

“T-that’s why I didn’t want to sleep with you t-to- Ah! Jay, there!” He arched his back, biting on his lips as Jason hit that spot inside of him. He looked back at Damian, moaning between his words. “I-I didn’t want you to- ah- join us, because -ah, Jason, god…- because I was scared that you might…”

“Be violent with him,” finished Dick behind him, gently pecking Damian’s cheek.

The younger one felt his heart clench a bit at that. He knew he had been quite unfriendly toward Tim, to say the least, but being told it like that… He sighed and squeezed Tim’s finger in his own.

“I won’t… Not anymore.” He raised Tim’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. If Tim hadn’t been so red already, he might have blushed.

“And it needed you to be fucked together to say that?” Jason asked, smiling.

“No, I just needed to find a moment to say it,” Damian grinned back. He wrapped his arms around Tim and held him tight against his body.

Tim’s heart missed a bit. He smiled and hid his face in the crook of the younger one’s neck, moaning softly as Jason kept working him open.

Dick smiled fondly, kissed the nape of Damian’s neck and growled.

“Damian is more than ready…”

“Oh, I think Tim is too,” Jason answered.

 

“This is all so weird…”  
“Dare you to say that you don’t like it, demon brat…”

“Hm hm…”

And, finally - Tim wouldn’t admit it but he’d waited enough already - Jason slowly entered him, Dick doing the same with Damian. Looking up, he noticed Damian’s gaze on him, and he couldn’t help but hold onto his gaze for dear life. It was so…intense, and…  
The younger man squeezed his hand tighter and leaned in to rest his forehead against Tim as they were fucked against each other.  
Dick was going mad. The sight in front of him, it was so hot, so… Jason moving slowly inside of Tim, the way Damian acted toward his predecessor… He heard him groan his name, and Dick smiled, kissing Damian’s shoulder as he increased his pace.

But Tim was the first one to moan, louder and louder.  
Jason grinned.

“Guess I find something sweet down there, huh…”

“Oh god, J-Jason, d-don’t stop-! Ah- Ah!”

Tim arched his back, meeting each thrust eagerly, but kept his head against Damian’s. Unlike him, when Damian felt the pleasure, he immediately leaned in and kissed Tim to try to smother his sound.

It was somehow so cute…and so hot at the same time.

Jason bent and placed a hand on Dick’s jaw. Smiling, the older one leaned in and kissed him, keeping his steady pace as he entered Damian again and again.

Soon enough, they were a mess of groan, moans, whispers, and the sound of flesh against flesh.  
Tim wrapped his free hand around Damian’s shaft between them, and this time the younger one let out a low moan, opening his eyes to stare at him. Until he did the same with him.  
Tim threw his head back, too caught up in the pleasure.

“G-god, I- I’m going to… Please… Please… Ah-”

Dick beamed.

“Come, Tim, Jason’s about to anyway…”

“F-fuck you, Dick…”

“Ah no, sorry, I’m the one fucking.”

Damian, even with the evident pleasure on his face, managed to snort and roll his eyes.

“You really manage to make a puns in a moment like this…?” Then he groaned, biting at Tim’s lips, who was whimpering and tensing in front of him. “I’m close to coming too, Dick… Please…”

The older man started to piston his hips faster, making Damian groan again and he heard Tim moaning louder, Jason following almost right after.  
The view was so erotic and he knew he was going to join them soon. Even more so as Damian started to moan, until he felt him clench around him.

And then he came too, growling and biting softly at Damian’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, the only sound being their erratic breaths and the thunder and the rain clattering on the old windows.

“Well.” Jason’s crooked voice sounded far away somehow in the afterglow. “It was a really good fuck.”

Tim snorted.

“And it would have been better if you hadn’t talked.”

Dick laughed, hugging both Damian and Tim, his hands unable to reach to Jason until the other man moved closer. He wrapped his arms around Tim and Damian too, making a sandwich of the two younger between them.

“At last we’ll sleep really well,” Dick said, smiling.

“Actually, I can’t breathe properly, Grayson. I’m squeezed between you and Drake.”

Tim chuckled and moved, making Damian lay on his back, and cuddled up against his chest.

“Better?”

“Hm. Guess so.” The younger man wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulder with a strangely soft smile, and Dick huddled closer, staying on his side and wrapping his arm around them both.

“Oh well, good night it is, then?”

Jason hugged Tim from behind, resting his chin on Tim’s head and closed his eyes after drawing the sheet Dick found over them all.

“Good night it is.”

“Good night,” Damian added with a grunt, tightening his hand possessively around Tim’s shoulder.

Tim didn’t answer, just hummed softly.

He was used at having Dick and Jason against him to sleep, but the addition of Damian wasn’t so bad…


End file.
